Thunderstorms
by demjellyrolls
Summary: It was a rainy night, just like this one... A night niether of them will ever forget. The following contains adult sexual content. You have been warned. AyumixYoshiki lemony goodness.


**Thunderstorms **

It was a rainy night, just like this one….

She was panting heavily like an overworked dog as she darted through the drenched streets. There was a flash of lightning followed by a slow rumble of thunder as she ducked into the nearest alleyway in hopes to lose her pursuers only to hear them close behind her shouting various obscenities. She ducked around another corner and then another and with such swift turns she ended up tripping over a jutting crack in the cement. She let out a loud yelp as she hit the ground. Immediately after she fell, hearing the voices come closer, she crawled into a crevasse between a building and a dumpster. She curled up into a ball, hugging her knees against her chest, making herself as small as possible. She sat in that little space; cold, wet and shivering, hoping she won't be found.

Another clash of lightning and thunder…

"Ah crap." Yoshiki ran his fingers through his blond hair as he set down his controller. "This storm must have blown out the cable." He turned on a lamp on a stand next to his couch and yawned, glancing at the clock on his wall. "Hmmm, it is almost ten so it's getting pretty late. I guess that's just nature's way of telling me I should go to bed." Just as he got up, repetitive loud banging sounds emanated from his front door, followed by a muffled and familiar voice.

"Kishinuma-kun! Please, if you're home, please open the door! Help me! Please!"

"Shinozaki…" In a split second he bolted to the door and swung it open. He was greeted with a drenched, shivering and sobbing class representative who upon sight leaped at him with all the might she could muster. He stumbled back a bit, startled by the state she is in; she swung her arms around him as her body shook terribly.

"Thank God! Thank God, you opened the door." She then immediately spun around, slamming the door shut and locking it.

"Shinozaki…What happened? You-uh. You look like you been through hell." She whipped back around to face him; little drops of water sprinkled the floor as she did. Her school uniform and hair were dripping wet and her eyes were wide and frantic as if she had seen a ghost. Well, as if she'd seen one for the first time. When, he actually thought about it, she really hadn't been the same since the incident with Heavenly Host and losing her sister. She's been extremely jumpy at school lately and she hadn't been as sociable as she once was; a dramatic change from her behavior before those incidents.

"I…. These guys….. They tried to feel me up and stuff as I was walking home from school… I hit one of them in face with pepper spray….. After that they started chasing me… They said that they were going to kill me." She trembled as new tears formed in her eyes. "I didn't want to get that close to death again…" As the tears streamed down her face, she began to hyperventilate. "If…Only *gasp* I had my *gasp* sisters blessing *hic* *hic* today *gasp*. B-but, she's…." She began sobbing loudly as she collapsed to the floor. Desperately, Yoshiki caught her and attempted to calm her down the best that he could.

"Shinozaki, it's okay. Those guys probably didn't mean that. They weren't going to kill you." He held her trembling body close to his own. She was so cold and damp, like a drowned rat. "Don't cry Shinozaki, you're safe now. You're safe right here, I won't let anything happen to you here, I promise." As her breathing became more and more regular he went to wipe her tears away only to have her release herself from his embrace.

"I'm sorry… I.. I feel okay now." She wrapped her arms around her knees and huddled in the corner.

"I see. That's good to hear." He let out a frustrated sigh. "Dammit, I hope those assholes are close. I'm beyond ready to beat the crap out of them." He cracked his knuckles and moved toward the door but she gestured for him to stop what he was doing.

"Don't worry; I hid somewhere until they gave up on looking for me. I'm just worried they'll come back, and your place was the closest. So I figure staying here for the night was the safest option." She let out a slight sigh of relief and drew in a deep breath. "Ahhh, I'm so glad that that's over though."

"Hmmm, well if they come back, they'll have me to deal with. But, what's kinda odd is that I don't think I've ever told you where I lived-Oh-oh." He paused for a moment as he inwardly hit himself in the head. "I had that party here that one time and you were here."

She nodded and smiled a little. "And Shinohara made all you boys eat those mustard cookies she made." Immediately after she spoke, she frowned and lowered her head. His posture faltered for a bit as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously knowing she was on the brink of tears again. He figured it would be best not to mention Shinohara and those awful cookies. There was a long pause before something occurred to him.

"Wait! What did you mean by 'stay here for the night'?"

"I mean right here, I hope you don't mind. But, I'm too afraid to go home until this is all over."

He felt his face get hot as he nervously looked at the floor. "O-oh well, I could just take you home. I could protect you against anyone who tried to hurt you."

"I-it's not just that!" She stuttered in a panic. "It's too late at night right now, and I already texted my parents and told them I'm staying at a friend's place."

"O-oh." He paused, knowing full well his face was now bright red. "You will…. Probably, need a…. Change of clothes too."

"Yeah, if you don't mind, I would also like to use your bath."

He cleared his throat as he nervously stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Right… Right."

"Can you show me where it is?"

"Yeah, of course."

He quickly escorted her to the bath area, his face still bright red.

It was a traditional style bathing area. Once the door was opened there was only a toilet and a sink sectioned off from the bath area consisting of the bath, and the shower nozzle next to it; the bath stool underneath the shower head and a drain in the middle of the tile floor. It was an old apartment complex that he was living in, so it only made sense.

They stood in the entryway of the bath area as she looked at him curiously.

"Kishinuma. Your face is beet red, are you overheated or something?"

"Y-yeah, it's a bit warm in here." He laughed nervously. "I'll let you get washed up now. Hmmm, you can use my bath robe on that rack there." He pointed to the rack next to the sink. "I'm afraid that's all I have, unless you would like to wear any of my clothes." He could swear his face turned a brighter shade of red when he said that.

"Well, I'm pretty sure your robe is considered your clothing but, I guess it will have to do."

"As long as it works for you, I'll let you get to your bath now." He said clearing his throat again as he quickly walked out of the room.

Once he shut the door behind him he let out a sigh of relief and made a b-line straight for his room. His school uniform was a little damp after she hugged him earlier, and he needed to remove them and dry them out.

"Oh, Shinozaki's clothes need to be dried out too. And I need to make her a decent place to sleep." He quickly went out to the living area and tossed a blanket and pillow on the couch that he obtained from a closet nearby. "Eh, she can sleep in my bed, I wouldn't mind." After hearing a clicking sound like that of a door shutting, he glanced at the bathroom door noticing that she had set out her wet clothing. "I guess she was thinking the same thing as me." He grabbed her uniform and hung it up by his heater. He then went back into his room and stripped off his uniform then quickly ran out to hang that up as well.

Rushing back to his room he opened his closet doors and stood pondering, clad only in his red boxers as he looked at his closet's contents. "I should wear some sweat pants I guess, and a shirt. Shinozaki really doesn't need to see me wearing very little clothing like this." Even though he only wears his boxers to bed normally, he feared that if she saw him clad only in a pair of undershorts he would receive a slap in the face.

Just then, there was a hard crack of thunder and the lamp in the living area flickered. This was followed by an ear piercing scream. Without even one thought, he bolted to the bath.

Meanwhile….

"Ahhh, this bath is great. Nice and warm. It feels good after being in that Artic like rain and those damp clothes for so long. I hope Kishinuma can dry them." She laughed a little as she stared at her reflection in the bath water. "I owe him one. I owe him a lot now that I really think about it. He really can be a nice guy." She laughs a bit more and runs her fingers through her hair, ringing several strands out. She then let out a contented sigh, playing with the hair ties on each of her wrists and sinking into the relaxing water.

Until she was interrupted by such a loud burst of thunder that she felt her whole body rattle, the lights in the bath area flickered wildly. As they did, it appeared to her that the bath water slowly became a pool of blood. She bolted up from the bath and glanced at her body, it was covered in the sticky, red liquid. Letting out a horrified scream as she could have sworn she saw a severed head floating in the pool, she jumped out racing for the door. She stumbled over the bath stool and slipped across the tile floor as she saw a figure burst into the room.

"Shinozaki! What happened?! Are you alright?"

"Kishinuma-kun!" She shot up and tackled him to the bath floor. She clutched onto him, holding her body against his and buried her face underneath his chin as he sat up. "Blood! There's blood everywhere!"

"What are you saying?!" He stroked her hair in a panic trying to comfort her before she began hyperventilating once again. "Shinozaki, it's alright. There is no blood anywhere in here. It would be on your body if it was, but the only thing on you is…." There was a long pause as he processed what was going on and once again turned bright red. "N-nothing! Y-you're nude!" Frantic, he went to reach for a towel to cover her, but she wouldn't budge or let him go.

"H-huh? Oh I guess you're right, since you would be covered in it too by now. I'm very sorry for startling you." She was trembling a little. "I've just been on edge since everything you know, a couple weeks ago I started taking birth control because… I just can't stand the sight of blood anymore…. Even-um-the natural kind…. The school nurse even said I'm showing signs of PTSD."

He bit his lower lip as he wondered for a moment as to why she was telling him this until it suddenly hit him; the poor girl had been traumatized beyond all reason enough. She just needed to have someone listen, however this situation was….. Not the best place for a talk. He felt heat radiate off his face as she rested her head on his collar.

"Heh, I guess since I can't really talk to my parents about it, I just vent it out on friends like you."

"Ah-Sh-Shinozaki. D-do you realize? You're-ahhh!" It's not that he didn't enjoy this moment, in fact he's incredibly happy about the situation, but he wasn't exactly sure if she was in the right state of mind by not realizing the place she was putting herself in. "Shi-Shinozaki…" His voice trailed off. He tried to speak again but chocked up as nothing would come out of his mouth. His eyes shifted about as he tried to think of something to snap her out of it, but nothing came to his mind. His thoughts were moving to a much more deviant area as his eyes moved across her frame. He felt little drops of water trickle off of her body and onto his as he focused on the feeling of her skin against his own. He let a small whimper escape his lips; her wet skin was so soft and supple. He couldn't help but smile as he reached up and ran his fingers through her hair which made her lift up her head.

"Kishinuma. I feel something poking me."

He cleared his throat. "Th-that's. Um Shinozaki, would you-uh-like my bath robe now?"

"Huh-What?...Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She jumped up and grabbed a towel, wrapping it around her body. "I need to-!"

"I-I'll leave." With that, he ran out of the bathroom, shutting the door quickly behind him. As he propped himself against the door, he sighed loudly. "Okay, think dead kittens, dead kittens, um-nuns, really old nuns, Lady Gaga!-Oh thank God." He moved away from the door as he took a moment to calm himself down. "That always makes it go away."

After a minute, she emerged from the bathroom in his bath robe, which was oversized on her. She looked at him covering the pink tint on her face, the sleeve of the robe draped over her hand. She looked positively adorable.

"I'm sorry about that." She glanced at him and turned a brighter shade of red. "I suspected that's what was poking me."

"Wh-what?" He then looked down and frowned at his misfortune. "Oh. God. No."

…..Later that night…

He opened the door to his room and gestured to the bed to their right. "Here, you can sleep in my bed for the night. I'll just take the couch in my living room."

"No don't do that. It's your bed after all." She pouted at him. "You couldn't have made up a futon or something?"

"I don't have one actually and I really wasn't prepared for overnight company. Sorry Shinozaki, that's why I don't really mind giving up my bed for one night."

"Hmph. Mochida-kun probably would have had a futon ready. You don't seem prepared for anything most of the time."

He grunted in an annoyed fashion. "I can't afford a futon at the moment, and what exactly brought him up?"

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"Mochida, Mochida, Mochida. That's all you ever seem to talk about."

"I like Mochida-kun. He's your best friend right? You should aspire to be like him."

"Tch."

"Mochida-kun would probably have more clothing options too. I'm sure that Yuka would offer some of her clothes."

"That, might I add, you wouldn't fit in."

"But it's the thought that counts! Speaking of which, Mochida-kun would probably be decent enough to wear clothes. You're still in your boxers!"

"Well, since you've already seen me like this, I figured there was no point of putting any clothes on. Anyway, I've seen you naked, so I guess we're even." He gave her a snarky grin.

She gave him a disgusted look. "You sound like you enjoyed that."

"I….." He paused momentarily as a low growl escaped his lips. "You know what? Yes. I did. I thoroughly enjoyed that. "

"You fucking perv!"

"And for the record, Satoshi would also enjoy an attractive nude girl sprawled across him as well. Because, he's you know, a guy."

"You're…. Ugh, you know….. Screw you."

"I would love that." He muttered under his breath. However, as soon as the words escaped his lips, he received a hard smack across the face. He looked the assailant directly in her dark blue eyes, not even flinching from the hit. "Shinozaki…. Let me ask you something."

"No! Shut up! Just shut up." She huffed turning away from him.

"Can you name one time where Satoshi was ever there for you?"

"What?.. Do you mean?... There have been lots of times."

"So, why don't you name one time."

"Okay….. Um."

"Has he ever brought you out of being possessed by malevolent spirits? Saved you from drowning in a pool of corpses? How about taking a sledgehammer to the head for you?"

"Well, he's been very kind to me. That's something."

"He's Satoshi, he's nice to everyone. But, he's never done anything like that, like what I've done for you. Yeah, that was all because of me. It hasn't been Satoshi that's always been there for you. It's me. IT'S ALWAYS BEEN ME! And the reason for that should be obvious to you by now, it has been obvious to everyone for a while." There was a short pause as she looked over her shoulder in his direction, a visible pout still shadowing her expression. "Shinozaki, look at me, don't you understand why I would go to such great lengths for you? Most people wouldn't do that you know?" He took a deep breath as he shook his head. "Why don't you ever notice me? Why don't you ever see the things I do for you? Am I always going to be some doormat you walk all over? I-I want to be something more, something way more."

At that instant, her eyes slowly widened and her expression softened as she turned fully to face him. "I…. You mean…. O-oh."

"Tch. Now you finally understand….. Shinozaki, I always want to be by your side. I want to be with you, spend every moment with you. In fact, the reason for you being here tonight, is a blessing to me; why are you trying to ruin it?!"

"Stop it! I'm not trying to ruin anything!" There was another crack of thunder which made her jump with a little yelp and leap into his arms as the room went white with a flash of lightning.

"GAH! Shinozaki. What's wrong? What got into you?"

"I-It's nothing. Stop prying and shut up okay?"

"Are….. Are you scared of thunder?"

"Shut up! That's none of your business!"

"Heh. So that's why you wanted to stay over, to wait for the storm to be over." He laughed a bit as she trembled in his arms upon hearing another boom of thunder. "That's a pretty ridiculous fear Shinozaki."

"Screw you! I've been afraid of a lot of loud noises lately okay!"

There was a long moment of silence as their eyes met; she directed a few short glares at him for a little while before his expression softened and his hand came up and cupped her cheek. She was taken aback by the gesture but even more floored at what happen next. He leaned in and kissed her.

He could feel her body tense up as soon as his lips met hers. He actually expected another slap in the face but got something completely different as he felt her fingers run through his blond hair, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. A soft whimper escaped her mouth when his tongue brushed against hers, while his free hand had gotten underneath the bath robe and was traveling down her back and had come to a brief rest on her butt. His hand then slid farther down and his fingers became more….. Invasive as she felt his wondering hand go far past the bikini line; she could feel her face turn bright red and her legs tremble, her body melted in his arms.

"It feels so warm and moist." He whispered as they broke away from their impassioned kiss. Then in one swoop, he ripped open the bath robe that had loosely clung to her body and threw her onto his bed. She let out a slight gasp from the sudden action and before she could react further she found herself pinned beneath him. She happened to glance down at the carpet and noticed his boxer shorts lying on the floor; she looked up at him with a pink tint still apparent across her face.

"This is it…." She trailed off once she felt his lips softly caress her neck, another small whimper escaped her. "Ki-Kishinuma…Kun." He then turned to look her in the eyes and chuckled.

"Are you nervous? You told me you're on birth control, so that shouldn't be an issue."

"I….I am a little."

"Don't be." He ran his fingers through her hair once more. "After this, you won't even think of the name 'Mochida'. I promise."

He inched closer to her until she could feel his warm breath against her ear. "I'm the only one you obsess over now." She let out yet another small whimper. "You owe me, Shinozaki." Those words resonated within her.

"I guess I do, don't I?" She cooed softly, revealing a submissive side to her personality by giving up and giving in to his actions. She allowed herself to be all his, every inch of her; her skin felt as soft as silk. As he drew her close, her eyes had glazed over as her gaze fell upon his muscle toned frame. She ran her hand up across his chest and before she knew it, she was getting just as intoxicated off him as he was of her.

"Kishinuma. I never noticed that…" She paused as she felt her face grow even redder. Holding her body against his own, his face was mere centimeters away from hers. "You work out often?"

"Heh, so you noticed. Glad you like." He smirked as she let out another soft whimper in agreement.

'Tonight Shinozaki, I'm all yours. And you're all mine, there's no way I'll let you go so easily. After this, I will always be on your mind. You will always think of me. It's always me and it will always be me. I'll always be inside you.' He thought as he felt her body tense and her nails dig into his back. She cried out, the breathless moan echoing against his ear drum, 'Just like I am now.' He felt a sweet numbness wash over him as a pulse shot through every nerve in his body. Those pulses happened with every movement as their bodies further intertwined and her cries for more become louder and louder. As her body writhed against his he could feel those same pulses jolting through her small form as well. He felt his skin increasingly become more and more sensitive to hers as her nails dug into his back even further, holding onto him tightly. He never felt more connected to her until…..

"Oh God….. Yoshiki…." Her back arched and her body went numb as he felt her tremble beneath him, both of their minds went blank for a brief instant.

In a moment of pure ecstasy, he groaned softly as he felt his whole body tingle. "I love you. Ayumi…. Shinozaki."

**Epilogue**

A warm pool of fluid had formed beneath them as he pulled out of her, legs trembling and barely able to hold himself up he fell from his knees plopping right next to her and making her bounce slightly. His breathing still ragged, his gaze looked up toward his ceiling then over to her direction, her chest was rising and falling rapidly, she was still trying to catch her breath as well. Other than that, it appeared as though she couldn't move a muscle, not that he was in a condition where he could. It felt as though almost all his energy had been drained right out of him.

Though, he figured that she didn't really want to be lying in mixture of her own juices and his seminal fluid. So with the rest of the strength he had left in him he sat up and reaching over to her he hoisted her off the bed bridal style, her body felt limp like a rag doll and the bath robe that once clothed her simply slipped off.

"Mmmph." With all her might she reached up with her small trembling arms and wrapped them around his neck trying to hold onto him making small little grunts as she did. He smiled at her adorable actions and scooted with her toward the pillows, with some effort he was able to pull down the covers. After setting her down, he crawled underneath the covers next to her and pulled her close to him. Every part of her body was like jello, her arms and leg muscles still trembled a little after the work they've been put through. All snuggled up close to him, she reached up shakily and lightly touched her fingertips to his chest and gently ran her fingers down his torso, across his abdomen and around his pelvic region. He groaned softly as her hands wondered all over him, though she couldn't help herself. Every muscle of his was so defined and his skin was surprisingly soft to her fingertips. She had never been this up close and personal; she always just figured he was skinny and lanky, but it's turned out to be quite the opposite, well-built and fit, kind of hot. She blushed and hid her face by burying her face in his chest; he does really have a nice body was the only thought going through her mind. As she listened to his heart beat and rhythmic breathing, she found her overwhelming exhaustion taking over; the lull of the pounding rain outside made her soon fall into a deep slumber. The last thought she had was that she wanted to wipe that freaking little confident smirk off of his face.

…. Even later that night…

She was awakened by a ticklish and warm feeling on the nape of her neck as well as the feeling of something between her legs rubbing against her... Poking her. As her eyes opened she could definitely feel teeth lightly graze her neck and in a shock, she pushed herself away and out of the grasp of any perceived harm.

"Ki-Kishinuma?!" She spouted startled by such actions and with a pout she rolled over on the bed facing away from him. With a chuckle, he soon followed her and pulled her back into his grasp once again. She turned her head slightly to see him behind her, his arms around her waist and his face looming over her with smirk.

"Oh hey there Shinozaki, I was wondering if you can help me with a problem here."

"What are you doing?! It's after midnight!" She yelled glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand.

"Yes, but it appears that my body doesn't really care about time." As he spoke he had manipulate her legs, spreading them apart. She felt a certain member of his body between her legs once again, rubbing back and forth, it was making her blush.

'Oh God, he is really hard. This is going to happen again.' She thought as she felt his body pressed against her from behind. She could feel his warm breath on her neck; it was getting closer and closer. She felt one of his hands snake around and grab her breast his fingertips lightly brushed her nipple. Meanwhile, his other hand move down past her pantie region, his fingers rubbing against her most sensitive areas inside and out. She moaned softly, his hands were like magic to her, knowing just the right buttons to push.

"Ki-Kishinuma…Kun… Please, wait." She tried to articulate her words and form a sentence, any sentence. But those hopes were dashed when he bit down hard into her neck, making her only cry out as his tongue caressed the new forming wound. "Ahhh…. N-not now, please. Kishinuma-Kun!"

He removed his now slippery fingers from her nether regions, warm liquid dripped from his fingertips onto her thigh. "Kishinuma-Kun! Please, I'm not ready for this right now." He pulled himself away from the new formed bruise on her neck. "Ow." She murmured as she reached up to cover it, it was sensitive to the touch. His wet fingers enveloped that hand of hers and pinned it down on the pillow.

"You feel ready to me, Shinozaki." She felt the tip of his hard shaft enter her and bit her lip as a soft little whimper escaped. "Feels so nice." He whispered in her ear.

"Kishinuma…." She trailed off as she felt herself being pulled up and repositioned on all fours; he had positioned himself on his knees behind her. "I-it's late." She pleads with him. She knew full well that she had already committed this sinful act once. They weren't even dating, the fact this had escalated so quickly had bothered her enough. But she felt any reason and judgment quickly and hastily leave her mind. She knew it was in bad taste, but she couldn't deny she wanted it.

"Please, Shinozaki…" He cooed at her, "Remember, you owe me." He ran his fingers up and down her spine while his tip still within her moved around inside her, slowly making little figure eights against the folds of her increasingly sensitive skin. She bit her lip, knowing there was no way of escape from his insatiable appetite. She couldn't form coherent words anymore and she blushed slightly as she felt a trickle of warm fluid go down her thigh, he wiped it away.

"Wow that was fast. You came so quickly, I'm not even all the way in yet."

"Oouuughh… Ki-Kishinuma… Kun." She couldn't resist him and finding that she could no longer take his teasing anymore she shouted out.

"Okay! Yes! Yes, I owe you!" With that all said and done, she felt his hands wrap around her thighs as he plunged his long, hard shaft deeper than ever inside of her. She gripped the bed sheets and cried out.

"Aaah… It's tight." He moaned breathlessly, "And a squeeze like this, it's….. a… Perfect fit." The feeling of the warm and wet folds and grooves of her sensitive skin was more than he could bear. He felt a whirlwind of pleasure go through his mind each time his shaft, from tip to base, rub against those grooves inside her.

Her arms shook violently with each thrust of his body, this was different than before. He was not being gentle at all. In fact, he had every intention to ravage her. She couldn't handle it; her arms soon collapsed beneath her and her head hit the pillow. This angle however just made his thrusts even more and more deep. Her moans soon turned into screams of approval as she felt him repeatedly hit her G-spot, "Ahhh…. Yes. Yes! YES!" She turned her head to try and get a glimpse of him and to prevent herself from suffocating on the pillow. Out of the corner of her eye she could see every one of his strong muscles contract with each thrust into her, it was a truly amazing sight. Then her vision went white as she felt an orgasm approaching, her screams became louder and more intense, the whole neighborhood must know what's going on. And with one final powerful thrust, she felt his shaft literally vibrate inside her, releasing warm seminal fluid. He let out a loud groan as he collapsed upon her, one of his hands moved onto hers and their fingers laced. The sticky, milky liquid leaked out of her and trickled down her thighs once his weight brought her down onto the bed. Both were breathing heavily once more, he chuckled softly.

"Wow…..Damn. You're vocal." She blushed at his remark.

"I hope I satisfied you," She was only met with more laughter with what she said.

"Satisfied me? Oh no, not even close."

"Y-you still want….But…" Without another moment's hesitation he lifted himself up, grabbed her by the leg and spun her around to face him. Pulling her close again and slipping back inside her, he rocked his pelvis back and forth against hers as he softly slid in and out of her. She bit her lip, moaning as his pelvic bone rubbed against those sensitive areas of hers. The feeling was more slippery and wet with both their juices providing great lubrication.

"You need to pay me in full." He leaned down and whispered in her ear; she took that opportunity to wrap her arms around him, her hands moving up and down his muscular frame, her body rocking in perfect motion with his. She wrapped her legs around his in order to get better traction as her moaning once again became increasingly louder. Her energy was more than halfway gone and she wasn't sure how much more her small body could take, he has a big appetite that needs to be satiated.

"What's my name?" He asked her breathlessly as the speed of their movements increased.

"Ahhh…Oh…God." Her body shook, it didn't even occur to her that he asked her something.

"Heheh. To you I'm God. I like that." He chuckled as the speed got even faster.

"Tell me my name." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath making her cry out even more.

"Ah-hah…. Y-Yoshiki!" She cried out.

"Oh God, say it again." He groaned softly. Her face inched closer to his own, until her lips were right up against his ear, her warm breath caressing his ear drum, making him shiver with pleasure.

"Yoshiki…"

"Ah-Ayumi." He moaned as she felt him explode inside her once again. She felt her toes curl as millions of tremors went through her nerves. She threw her head back and cried out, repeating his name several times before she went limp in his arms.

She was breathing harder now than ever before and so was he. She definitely wasn't sure if she could go another round with him, though he still felt a bit hard. If he continued with this, she feared she may have a muscle cramp or her breathing might become so erratic, that she would hyperventilate.

"Incr-edible…. You're incredible…. D-damn…. You're…. Amazing." He gasped between breaths.

"Y-you too….. Be-Believe me." She was absolutely amazed at how long he can go and how much he can last, she was unbelievably tired. But she soon felt him wrap her legs around his waist and lift her up, propping her against the wall at the head of his bed. She grabbed onto him tightly digging her nails into his back as the new position made her slip down forcing him deeper inside.

"I can't take it, I got to have more." He groaned and her eyes widened as these words escaped his lips. Ever since that argument, he became a completely different person from that class skipping, irritating delinquent boy she never quite cared for; he became an intoxicated deviant who was letting all of his sexual frustrations out. "You're an addicting drug, to me."

"But, I'm so tir-Ahhhhh!" He thrust his shaft so deep inside her she felt like she was going to be ripped in half due to the pain. "It hurts!"

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry." His expression immediately softened to a concerned look as he went to pull out. That delinquent boy she knew came back to the surface, but only for a moment.

"No, don't stop!... It feels so good! Please….. Yoshiki." She groaned an innocent pink tint flushed across her face as his smirk returned. The sexual deviant was back and he did as she had begged him to do, each thrust more painful than the last. Her screams echoed throughout his bedroom, his apartment, maybe even the whole complex. Hoping to finally sate his desires, with the last bit of energy she had left she tightened her muscles around the base and going slowly to the tip of his shaft, messaging every inch of him inside her. Upon doing so, his body shook wildly.

"Oh God! Oh God!" He gasped as he then grabbed her bottom and made one last hard thrust, releasing more fluid into her body as he came one last time. Both felt their minds go blank once again; there was another boom of thunder. She barely took note of that as he slowly pulled out of her. Warm liquid dripped down her thighs as both sank down onto the pillows. "Okay, you paid me back for what you owe." He told her between breaths as he brought her trembling frame into a cuddle, her body could barely move, it felt like jello once again. She ran her hand across his pelvis, brushing against his now flaccid member.

"Ah-Ouch." He winced. "Careful, it's a little sore and raw."

"Sorry, Yoshiki." She smiled. "Sounds like you might have overdone it."

"Heh, worth it." He laughed lightly. "Nice job Ayumi, I've never felt so alive. You're great."

"Yo-You too." She mumbled as she sank back underneath the covers with him, cradled in his arms.

…. Morning breaks and the school day commences….

The class representative's morning had been very hectic, she took it upon herself to get Yoshiki to get out of bed and get going so he wasn't late to class for the third time in a row this week. Then upon getting to school, she was faced with numerous questions from teachers about her recent negative behavior, especially from school psychologists. She smiled and told them she was fine. After all, how could she explain it to them? To top everything off, her body felt so weak and she even nearly fell asleep in class, which is more like Yoshiki's behavior. He, on the other hand, actually did and she angrily woke him up. In all honesty, it was his fault; he completely wrecked her the other night. Yet even though what happened did in fact happen, school life just seemed to resume as normal. There was only one thing that she missed and it was around lunch time.

"Class rep?"

"Yes, Nakashima-san."

"How are you feeling today? I'm just wondering because you haven't been yourself since….. Well, you know…. Your sister."

"Oh yeah, well I feel much better when I talk to you guys about it."

"That's good to know." She paused. "Damn that Satoshi though. He had to be home taking care of his sick sister, now I have to go deliver all of his assignments that he missed. Ugh."

"Wait, Mochida-kun's not hear?"

"Y-yeah, you didn't notice?"

"I…." She paused as she experienced a flashback from the other night; those words echoed in her head.

'You won't even think of the name 'Mochida'. I promise.'

"I guess I didn't."

"Oh…. Hey, did you get hurt or something?"

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"You got a pretty nasty mark on your neck."

"H-huh?!"

"It looks like a hicky." Naomi's words gave way to another flashback with Ayumi about the other night.

"Uh…" Before she could speak further, who else but her lover from the other night walked in from the classroom door. 'I hate his timing.' She thought.

"Hey, what are you girls up to?" Yoshiki approached the two with a wave and a grin.

"Hi Kishinuma, Nothing much, what brings you here?"

"Shouldn't you be on the roof or something?" Ayumi growled.

"Hey, no bickering you two. Remember Sensei told you guys you have homeroom cleaning duties tonight?" Naomi giggled.

"Heh, actually it's quite rainy out still, so I thought I should stay inside." He laughed. "But you do have a point Nakashima; we should probably get along if we're going to spend the evening together." He laughed again then winced in pain slightly and rubbed his back.

"You feel okay Kishinuma?"

"Ha, yeah I'm fine. It's just a little scratch." He was shot a death glare by Ayumi when he looked at her and gave her a subtle wink.

"Let me see, I can give you tips on how to heal it."

"I.. What?" Before he could react Naomi pulled back his collar and looked down the back of his neck.

"Wow, those look like they sting. You should probably treat that with antiseptic. What happened exactly?"

"Nothing!" Ayumi's response was almost immediate, creating a very awkward silence.

"Yesterday after school, Shinozaki found a stray cat and the cat kind of attacked me."

"Really…." Naomi obviously didn't believe the explanation but didn't seem like she wanted to take it any further. "Alright then." She shrugged.

…. Later that day….

She could tell she was being watched by him as she swept up the little dust bunny she created into the dustpan he was holding on the floor.

"Alright, now I'll hold the dustpan and you sweep the other half of the room."

"Got it Shinozaki." He was acting so normal, but she knew there was a certain tension there.

"Kishinuma-Kun."

"Yeah?"

"About the other night, that's only between us. Got it?"

"Of course." He smiled as he took the broom from her. "I heard you didn't even notice Satoshi was absent from school today."

"Don't be a smart ass." She sighed hearing him laugh at the statement.

"No need to be like that Shinozaki." He chuckled. "I may have to punish you then."

"Don't be a perv either."

"Don't make me bend you over the teacher's desk." Once the words escaped his mouth she found herself pinned against said desk. Her big, blue eyes meet with his blue/grey eyes; he wore a confident smirk on his face. The same one she saw in the bedroom the other night.

"Ki-Kishinuma! What are you doing? Get-Get off!" Her face was bright red at this moment.

"Shhhh, you don't want to alert anyone do you?" She gulped hard as he put his finger to her lips. "The class rep wouldn't want to be seen like this." With that said his finger moved down and tilted her chin up drawing her into a passionate kiss. She shivered and her eyes rolled back, immediately wrapping her arms around him, her fingers grabbed a handful of his blond hair and deepened the kiss. She nearly forgot how great his lips felt against hers and was enjoying every moment of it as she melted once again in his arms. He leaned forward forcing her back, then grabbing and lifting her legs, he lays her across the desk. She brought him down with her, not releasing him from her grasp. Their tongues were locked in a passionate war until he abruptly pulled away from her and lifted her up from the desk. Her face still tinted pink, she pouted at him.

"You freaking tease!"

"Hey now, this really isn't the place for that you know." He smirked.

She smiled and playfully punched him in the arm. "Heh. Jerk." She then shoved him with a giggle watching as he stumbled back. Then comically, as he fell, he landed butt first into a metal bucket behind him. At the sight of this, she burst into a fit of laughter. He began to laugh with her as he began to get up.

"Oh you think this is so funny, don't you? Well, I-." He paused in mid-sentence as his eyes widened. "My butt is stuck! I can't get my butt out! Ahhhhhhhhh! Shinozaki!" She stumbled over to him still in a fit of laughter and pulled the bucket off his now free posterior.

"Gah!...*pant*…*pant*…. Phew." He rubbed the back of his head and turned toward her. Their eye's met for a brief instant before they both broke out into fits of laughter. Minutes passed by before they calmed down and collected themselves.

"Speaking of the other night." She folded her arms listening to where he was going with this. "Let's do it again sometime."

She turned a bright shade of red and swiftly turned away from him. "You're a nympho."

He laughed again and there was a brief moment of silence before he got her attention again.

"Hey Shinozaki, I really meant what I said the other night. I really do love you."

She bit her nail turning even redder and her gaze went toward the classroom window. "I'm flattered, I'm not sure yet, but I hope to feel the same way someday….. It's still raining out. If only I had my umbrella."

"Would you like to share mine when we leave?"

She smiled a bit and looked back at him. "Y… Yeah."

…And the rain pours…

It was a downpour as they exited the building; he sheltered her with his umbrella as they made their way from the school.

"Kishinuma-Kun?"

"What's up?"

"Do you….. Do you still want to go to that karaoke bar you mentioned?" She asked blushing.

"Uh-Y-Yeah, I would love to!" He answered a bit caught off guard.

"Then maybe your place. We'll make it a proper-um-date." She gave him a coy look and he smirked, knowing exactly where she was going with that.

"Yeah, sounds nice." She let out a sexy little giggle at his remark.

"Oh, it will be." Their flirtatious behavior was interrupted by a loud splat on the side walk in front of them. Both gazed at the source and Ayumi shook with fear.

It was a dead bird splattered across the cement. Tears formed in Ayumi's eyes and she fell to her knees grabbing her head in terror.

"AH! AHHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ONEE-CHAN! ONEEE-CHAAAN! SUZUMOTO! SUZUMOTO-SAN!"

Yoshiki immediately dropped the umbrella and leaned down grabbing her and pulling her into a loose embrace.

"Ayumi, don't look! Don't look at it! It's okay. It's alright! That's not your sister and it's not Suzumoto!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He hid her face away from the terrible sight and rested his chin on her head, stroking her hair.

"Don't look Ayumi. Everything is alright. Shhhh." She sniffled a bit.

"*Sniff* Yoshiki-Kun… It's a Suzume."

**Fin**


End file.
